It takes three to tango
by shadow girl2
Summary: When Lena goes away it is up to Maggie to take care of Bianca RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: I am very surprised there are not a lot of Bianca story lines going on since there is a great one going on in the show.  
  
Spoiler: This is pretty much what I want to happen in the show. After Lena goes away Bianca and Maggie begin to become something but when they are about to confess their feelings for each other something horrible happens.  
  
= Thoughts  
  
Hospital Room  
  
Maggie: Well look on the bright side, you'll always have me. Why can't she just kiss me right here?   
  
Bianca: Thank you Maggie Things have really been weird between the two of us lately but I guess it will be good again soon. I just hope she wants it to be good also. So you're really going to move in with Jamie?  
  
Maggie: Well you're moving in with Jack and there was no way that I could have handled that rent all on my own. Plus I think that Jamie really cares about me.  
  
Bianca: Well that's great. How do I tell her that I want to live with her without guilting her into it?   
  
Maggie: Bianca is something wrong?  
  
Bianca: No, it's just...I'm gonna miss you. I'm mean you've always been there for me and now you leaving me. You were always right down the hall and now your not.  
  
Maggie walked over to where Bianca was and gave her a hug.  
  
Maggie: I won't leave if you don't want me to. I'm fine either way. It's your choice.  
  
Bianca: No, Maggie you said that Jamie really cared about you. You should see where that leads.  
  
Maggie: Yes, he does care about me but I know that you care about me just the same. So I know that no matter who I live with I will always be safe.  
  
Bianca: Oh Maggie please don't leave me.  
  
Maggie: Shhhh, It's okay I won't I swear. Gathering Bianca up in an embrace.  
  
Jaime's Apartment  
  
Jamie is talking on the phone when Maggie comes home.  
  
Jamie: Okay well I gotta go Maggie just walked in. Yeah I'll call you later. Bye.  
  
Maggie: Who was that?  
  
Jamie: No one important. So did you get Bianca all settled in at Jack's.  
  
Maggie: Actually no. That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about.  
  
Jamie: Huh? What's going on? If Bianca isn't at Jack's where is she?  
  
Maggie: Actually she's in the car down stairs.  
  
Jamie: Well why is she there bring her up. I haven't seen her in forever. Plus I got something for her.  
  
Maggie: Umm...We aren't staying long. I just wanted to come and talk to you about the fact that Bianca wanted me to move back in with her at our old apartment.  
  
Jamie: What are you talking about? I thought that we talked this over and you decided that you were staying here with me.  
  
Maggie: Yeah Jamie I did but that was before I talked to Bianca and I saw how much she needed me and I saw the look in her eyes. I just know that I have to be there for her.  
  
Jamie turned away and started walking.  
  
Jamie: Yeah I bet.  
  
He whispered under his breath.  
  
Maggie: What was that? Jamie: Maggie. Maggie I love you okay. And not in some best friend way or friends with benefits kinda way either. I'm truly madly in love with you. But I seem to be the only one that knows or at least is admitting to themselves the one that they really love.  
  
Maggie: Jamie what are you talking about?  
  
Jamie: You love Bianca. The way that you look at her the way you talk to her or even about her, god it's all over your face.  
  
Maggie: I don't know what you're talking about?  
  
Jamie: Yeah I think you do. You know you love her your just afraid to admit it. I can't believe you can't even tell me the truth. I guess this is why we could never work out.  
  
Maggie: Jamie why are you being like this? I don't understand what is happening. Just because I am moving in with Bianca I don't see why we can't keep what we have going on here still going on. Why can't we be together?  
  
Jamie: Because I am the only thing keeping you in "boyztown". I don't want to have that responsibility on my shoulders. But the main reason we could never ever be together is because I don't date dykes.  
  
(A/N: I'm sry if this offends anyone. Trust me I know how it feels to be called this and I couldn't think of another word to put in that would get Maggie mad. Again I am very sry.)  
  
Maggie ran out of Jamie's apartment in tears. By the time she was in the elevator she was sobbing and curled up in a ball in the corner. Just then the elevator doors opened.  
  
Bianca: Maggie? 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: K this is my second part and I don't even know if people are reading this...someone out there comment so I know someone is...tell me what you like, don't like, whatever.  
  
Maggie ran out of Jamie's apartment in tears. By the time she was in the elevator she was sobbing and curled up in a ball in the corner. Just then the elevator doors opened.  
  
Bianca: Maggie?  
  
Maggie looked up while she was still sobbing. Bianca walked over to her and sat next to her taking her in her arms. She knew the only thing she could do was be there for her best firend the way Maggie had been there for her.  
  
Maggie: Can we go some where?  
  
Bianca: Where do you want to go?  
  
Maggie: Home.  
  
Bianca: That sounds great. You look really shaken up, can you walk?  
  
Maggie: I think so but I might need some help. You may want to get someone.  
  
Bianca: What are you talking about I can help you. Its only a little ways to the car.  
  
Bianca helped Maggie up and put her arm around Maggie's waist and Maggie put her arm over Bianca's shoulder.  
  
What if Jamie's right? What if he was the only thing keeping my in "boystown". Am I really gay...do I really love Bianca. I don't know but just touching her and having her touch me is fine for right now.   
  
In the car  
  
Maggie is curled up in the passenger seat. Every few seconds Bianca looks over at her.  
  
God I wish I knew what Jamie said to her but is it really my place to ask what happened? I haven't exactly been there for her through the whole Jamie relationship.  
  
Bianca went out on a limb.  
  
Bianca: Maggie, what did Jamie say?  
  
Maggie: I don't want to talk about it I just want to go to bed.  
  
Bianca excepted that and realized her best friend would tell her when it was the right time.  
  
At their Apartment  
  
Bianca helped Maggie into her room. Maggie climbed onto the bed and Bianca took off her shoes.  
  
Maybe I should just leave her alone for now.   
  
Bianca started to leave the room  
  
Maggie: Bianca! Don't go.  
  
Maybe I should stay then.   
  
Bianca went over to the bed and laid down behind Maggie.  
  
Bianca: Its okay I won't go anywhere until you want me to.  
  
Bianca pulled her into an embrace and Maggie started to cry again. When Bianca finally calmed her down they fell asleep in each other's arms. This is what they both always dreamed about but neither of them knew what the other one was feeling so the only thing that brought them together was a horrible day. 


End file.
